The story of clouds
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: For the story of clouds, ended. D18 .


Author's Notes : attempt to write a horror and gore fic. And it failed that much. -_- hoped you all liked it and, reviews before you go . ^^ I think i didn't do much description of the blood. Tried my best though, hoped you all will like it.

Pairings : D18 .

Warnings : Blood?.. Ah and yes , an OC is in it. Horrible vocabulary and grammatical mistakes.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a room he swore he had never seen before.

The faint smell of something burning, and the soft voice of a girl's laughter.

There was a smell of weird object too.

Hibari sat up, and took a quick scan of where he was.

The windows had woods pinned onto them, attempting to block the sunlight out.

The bed he was lying on, it was... nostalgic.

He couldn't remember what was it.

The soft laughter, seemed to stop, and it got him off his muse.

Getting off the bed swiftly, he reached for the door but he stopped.

There was an antique mirror beside it.

It was alluring, it was getting his attention.

As soon as he landed his eyes on it, for that split second,

He saw a blonde.

He spun around, and saw nothing but the rays of sunlight that the planks had failed to block out.

The creak of the old door could be heard, and Hibari saw a girl standing in front of him, having a fixed look on him.

Hibari wasn't going to question her or anything, instead, he took a step back.

A slightest smile appeared at the porcelain face of the girl that seemed to be sixteen years old, and she stepped forward, a wet towel on her hands.

"The bathroom is just outside of here, go and wash up, breakfast will be ready soon." She spoke monotonically.

Hibari didn't know this person.

Not at all.

Noticing the raven-haired was having some deep thoughts, she knew it was about her.

She moved closer to him rapidly, giving him no time to take anymore steps backwards, and rested her hand at the back of his head.

As soon as she touched it, Hibari flinched at the sudden pain she caused.

Her smile, undaunted, remained on her almost flawless face. "It hurts, right?"

"Who are you?" Hibari asked. At this point of time, there wasn't really a need to beat around the bush.

Her smile, seemed to get wider at that question. "I will tell you the answer for that during breakfast."

As she retrieved her hand, her arm brushed past his neck lightly,

It was cold.

* * *

His food, lay on the plates, untouched.

She had a fixed gaze on him, before her smile from before appeared.

"A man at your age," Her hand reached up to his cheek, caressing it lightly, Hibari could see her long hair sliding to the front of her shoulders.

Blond hair.

"It makes me wonder much. Your complexion, your looks, and your warmth." She leaned even more closer, adding to Hibari's discomfort.

She stopped, and her finger trailed his jawline, and laughed to herself when Hibari moved away from her touch.

"You have got looks that are so alluring, that glamorous. You doesn't look like your age."

Hibari shifted back to his original position only when he saw her leaning back, to her seat.

"You don't behave like your age either."

Sixteen, he estimated.

She took the warm cup of tea up, her gaze on him unfazed. "It surprises me that you don't remember me anymore. Was that injury of your head that severe?"

"... Who are you." This time, he wanted an answer.

Taking a small sip of the tea, she held the cup lightly. "Why ask...? How about you answering who are you instead?"

Hibari looked at her, he was about to answer until he found out something.

He couldn't remember his name. Or anything related to him.

"See..? Then does it matters if you know who am I?" She rested the cup onto the table, taking her eyes off him for a brief second.

"I can see it for myself now, you are a pretty person."

Her smile faded.

Why...?

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed she was looking at him again.

"Have a nice meal." She put on a smile again.

It was then he realized her smile from all along was along a sham.

* * *

"You don't question me again for who you are, do you just trust me that much?" She took the paintbrush up, and dipped it into the bucket of red paint.

Hibari looked at her, and shifted his vision onto the painting.

She was simply painting aimlessly.

"I know I will get my memory back someday, so why ask a person that wouldn't say anything," Hibari answered her question indifferently,

She laughed.

"A man beaming with confidence."

She dropped the paintbrush, and sat beside him, leaning closer to him again. "That's what I like about you,"

Hibari stood up from his seat, and spun around to the path that would lead him to his room.

He didn't have time for jokes.

* * *

"My name, Nuvola." She looked up to the sky that had dark clouds gathering, and pulled the white sheet off the bamboo rod.

Hibari took the basket that had clothes in it up, and turned to look at her.

Nuvola...

"It meant clouds, in Italy." She smiled and walked to him, and stopped when she notice the look she was getting from the raven-haired.

"Why smile, when you don't mean it? It irritates me."

Her smile faded at that, and she folded the white material, resting it carefully at the basket Hibari was holding.

"Then don't love someone who doesn't smile truthfully."

He sensed bitterness.

"I'm going to make dinner now, so excuse me. Don't miss me," She leaned closer, her lips dangerously close to his face.

Hibari turned around, and looked at the dark clouds. "It's going to rain," He had gotten use to her strange actions after staying here for days.

"Why don't you try loving me?"

"I find no interest on loving a kid like you,"

"Why wouldn't you just forget that person?"

Hibari tightened the grip on the basket before turning to look at her, "Who?"

"Why ask? I will tell you everything when you remember who you are." She tied her blond hair into a neat bun, before getting back into the old house.

Hibari knew, it wasn't a wise choice to pull her back and ask her again for who was that person she just mentioned.

Her eyes, when mentioning the last two sentences,

They were dead.

* * *

Everyday when he woke up, the smell of something burning was always there.

Not to forget the weird smell too.

She was always laughing, and when she stops, she would go into his room, waking him up from his sleep.

And the house they were living at, it was old. Very old.

Everything in it was old.

He could almost smell death in the house.

Those mentioned weren't going to a disturbance to him, but, the antique mirror was.

He swore that he always saw a blonde whenever he looked in for a split second.

Who was that person?

* * *

She wore the jacket, and looked at him.

"I'm going out, do you need anything?"

Hibari shook his head, and continued to look at the painting.

Her strokes of paint were reckless.

"I'm lucky that you aren't a outdoor lover." She opened the door, and pulled the jacket closer to her body as soon as the cold wind touched her skin.

Hibari took a quick glance at her before having his vision fixed onto the window, seeing a small fluffy yellow bird flying past it.

She hadn't allowed him to go out of the house, and he didn't care much either.

"What is the history of the antique mirror in my room...?" Hibari asked cautiously, carefully not to upset her or anything.

It wasn't like he cared, just that she was kind of jolted at his questions.

Hearing silence, he turned and saw her pale face.

Alright, looks like he wasn't going to get an answer.

Standing up, he stopped when she suddenly took a step back.

"S-Sorry, I was thinking of something. Anyway, that antique mirror. It was a gift."

Hibari saw the bird flying past the window again, as if it was trying to get in.

"Aren't you going to ask me, who?"

"Not that interested."

"It was the man of my life," She wore her shoes, and left the house.

Hibari turned to see her back view,

"Do help me to keep the clothes, I can see it is going to rain now."

* * *

Hibari stared at the sky, he had kept the clothes already, but the sky,

It didn't look like it was going to rain.

Was she trying to do something?

Walking back to the house, he rested the basket aside and reached for his room.

He never really asked her about this room except for the antique mirror. The blocked window and the old cupboard that was locked.

He stepped forward, and heaved in a deep breath before taking a vivid look at the mirror.

A blonde, shirt tainted with so much blood. His lips parted, a name being said.

Hibari covered his ears, his head aching so much.

He shut his eyes tightly, and heard something broke.

The sound was clear, it was instant.

He opened to see glass pieces all over the floor,

The mirror was broken.

Why was it that he was feeling that confused?

And, getting back to reality, he supposed this mirror was something important and precious to the girl.

Hibari sighed, and opened the door. He was going to get a broom and clear the mess up before thinking of how to explain to the kid that how the mirror broke for no reason.

And before he left, for the first time he noticed there were so many bloodstains on the floor beside the cupboard.

He looked around the kitchen, there wasn't one in sight.

Perhaps it was in her room?

He took a glimpse of the window, the bird wasn't in sight anymore.

Walking to her room with steady steps, he knocked on the door even if there wasn't anyone in it, it just simply out of politeness.

Opening the door, the smell of something burning was even heavier.

Ah, there's the broom. It was leaning at the wall beside the bed, near the corner.

Walking to it, a bright color caught his eyes.

There was a copper bowl lying in front of the broom, with ashes in it. Hibari neared it, only wanting to get the broom, paying the bowl zero attention.

But as he leaned forward to take the broom, something caught his eyes.

The photograph that was yet to be burned completely.

Hibari bent, and took the photograph up.

There was a woman in it, smiling, her face couldn't be seen completely.

Beside her stood a girl, whose face couldn't be seen too, except for the only guy in the picture.

But the guy...

His bright grin, and the hair color, his face...

"_Kyoya,"_

He didn't know why, but he felt tears gathering.

He remembered his name.

Hibari Kyoya.

And the guy in the photograph was...

Something hard hit his head, and darkness was blocking his vision out.

"Stare into the endless darkness, will you?"

The voice...

Nuvola's.

* * *

His wrists and ankles, were tied. So tightly that the poor material of the ropes were pricking his skin.

He could feel something touching him, it was waking him up.

It was her fingers.

She was touching his lips lightly, before traveling up to his eyes,

"Such a pity that I have to say goodbye to this lovely face of yours soon,"

Her voice wasn't the same from before.

"... Tell me, who are you."

She looked at him, and laughed. "I told you so, Nuvola."

"Your family background."

Her smile faded, and she for the first time,

Glared at him.

"You do know what's privacy, don't you?"

"Hibari Kyoya, my name."

She was a little taken aback by his sudden answer, and a smile crept up to her face.

"Kyoya,"

He was disgusted by the tone of her voice, and how she called out to his name.

"I abhor you a lot."

Hibari looked at her, and remained silent.

"Care to listen to a story?"

Her eyes, were looking at him with something called...

Joy.

Her fingers, left his face, and she sat in front of him.

* * *

"I'm going to tell you a story, a story of clouds."

Hibari breathed in calmly, "Shoot."

"There was a couple, living happily together. They were all that a teenager like me could wish for in future."

She took the purple box that was lying beside her up, and played with it. "Until the wife found out that the husband actually faked his love for her. He doesn't love her."

Hibari tried to move his hands which were tied behind his back, and she continued. "She led him here, and tied him up. Of course, he allowed her to. He didn't stop her. If he resisted, what can a woman do?"

He stopped, and looked up. What? "Just like how you are tied up now. And she kissed him, she bawled, she cried, she screamed."

Nuvola's voice... was cracking.

Was she on the verge of crying?

"After giving a light peck on his forehead, she took the knife with her trembling hands, and the tip of the knife touches his throat lightly."

Hibari closed his eyes.

"When you are facing death, what will you do? Try to look for chances to escape?"

Neither he moved, nor he answered her.

"But he just smiled, and looked at her. Muttering a soft goodbye to her. He didn't blamed her. He was... crazy."

Tears fell onto the porcelain face, and Hibari stared at her, "... What happened next?"

She smiled.

That smile.

"Do you know where did it took place?"

Hibari stopped his breathing for a brief moment, sensing his own danger.

"Right here. Right where you are sitting at." She laughed, and waved the knife she had.

But Hibari didn't show any signs of fear.

Which definitely annoyed her to no end.

"You should feel guilty. It was you that caused both of them to end up like this."

No,

"You killed them. My mother had gone missing after that day."

It wasn't them,

"You were the person that Daddy had been loving."

It wasn't Dino.

"I had planned everything carefully, already."

Everything clicked in his mind now, the broken pieces had been put together.

The painting of red...

"I was wondering, what color of your blood will be." She smiled as she neared him, the knife dangerously close to his throat.

Hibari closed his eyes, and feel her touching his face again. "Look at this, your companion."

Opening his eyes, the purple box was opened, and...

A yellow bird was lying in it, blood caked it's soft feathers.

"It was outside of the window just now, remember?"

Hibari glared at her, and she laughed,

Totally undaunted.

"I crushed it. You know what's the feeling of ecstasy? The moment you kill something you hate, it's ecstasy."

Hibari shook his head,

Her sanity.

She was losing it completely.

"I want to get rid of everything that is related to you. You ruined my life."

Hibari shifted a little when she stood up, walking to the cupboard that was locked. "Ever wonder what was in it?"

He looked away, not answering his question.

"The story of mine hasn't ended." She took a key out, and looked at Hibari.

Her smile was eerie. "The wife, after killing the husband, ran away."

"The daughter, upon witnessing the whole scene, was depressed. She loved her father a lot."

Hibari looked at her, was it... her? "Yes, it's me."

"And so, the girl..."

The lock fell onto the floor, and the cupboard door flew opened.

Hibari's eyes widened at what had just fallen onto the cold floor.

Dino.

"The daughter kept her beloved father into the cupboard."

She was insane.

She laughed, with her tears kept falling. She was Dino's daughter.

She shouldn't had been like this.

"And she swore to kill the person that ruined her life."

It was weird,

He didn't blame her at the moment of time.

His eyes were fixed onto Dino.

He knew what had she done was probably crazy, but he couldn't blame her for it.

After all it was his fault.

He ruined her life.

The light steps she took, narrowed the distance both of them had.

"_Kyoya, may it be a tragedy or not,"_

The knife that her hands held,

"_At least I saw you, and you existed in my life."_

Hibari closed his eyes, and had the slightest smile he could ever have.

"Io sono venuta, Dino."

The blood that dripped, the crimson color that stained his collar.

The bitter smell it gave off,

The smell of death lingered.

"Nuvola,"

He called out the last time,

The anger in her eyes.

If they were to follow the story,

Then it would to be,

_"When you are facing death, what will you do? Try to look for chances to escape?"_

"Goodbye."

The blood that gushed out profusely, the tears that fell uncontrollably.

She screamed,

For the story of the clouds, ended.

* * *

Owari.

-x-

Hope it wasn't confusing, if it was, then tell me so. I'll explain to you.

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated._


End file.
